New Beginning
by Serena22
Summary: A new girl down the well. Shard lost again, Kagome and Inuyasha have no memory of what jorney they had. Inuyasha is stuck on a tree yet again.Lots of OC's


Seri: HI ya'll !!!!!!! well I know my other stories need to be completed but im sooo busy ......till now! i gots a cold so im home for the day

Sesshomaru: What joy....

Seri: Thats right!!! hey wait...

Sesshomaru: Fool...

Seri: AHHH!!!! *hides* another Hiei!!! _ _ muahhaha i am an roleplayer..fear meh!!!! O.o no i am not misspelling on accident...its on purpose bwhahahah

Inuyasha: I think ill step over here now......

Sesshomaru: Cant handle an idiotic girl you twit.

Inuyasha: WHATS YOU SAY FLUFFY?! ^_^

Sesshomaru: I despise you..and shall kill you

Seri: Wait till um..erm someday!!! then you kill him

Sesshomaru: I cant believe I'm saying this but..START THE GODDAMNED STORY!!!

Inuyasha: Calm down fluffums....

Seri: HAHAHHAHAHA *falls to floor laughing*

Sesshomaru: She doesnt not own Inuyasha thank the lord.....and she never shall for the fact im going to kill her soon.

Seri: This is something me and a few freinds put together!!! so its got me as an OC and they're in there too.....O___________O 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prolouge: Kagome and Inuyasha have all the shards but an unknown force replaced the Jewel. Lost again it is. A girl named Sakura has fallen down the well. Things went wrong due to the same unknown force and Sakura is in Feudal Japan not knowing anything. Things have been reset. Inyasha is once again stuck to the tree, has no memory of his past journey with Kagome and she has none of it either, and the shard is whole once again. What will happen to the shard this time?..........

A young girl wanders through the forest. She has climbed out of a well after being pushed in only to find she's in a whole other place. Sakura was her name and she walked up to a tree where she saw a boy stuck to it. Not knowing why hes there, she spots the arrow and pulls it out. 'Well what good will this do,' she thought. Suddenly she heard groaning and spooted the boy moving. Freaked out and not knowing what to do she just watched him. Introduced to each other in an unkindly way, a young man who looks like the boy in front of Sakura runs out of the forest . 'Ah its you Inuyasha at last...' thought Sesshomaru. (A/N: what suc is I lost the beginning that we wrote so thats why it sucked. Just use your own imagination to fill in the blank cause im about to skip alooot. sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!)

Sesshomaru with his superior hearing heard a distress call of a fellow inu-youkai. He being Lord of the Western Lands felt obliged to help. he went towards the sound.

~ELSEWHERE~

Sakura: I think we lost Fluffy.

Inuyasha cracked up at his foul brother being called 'Fluffy.'

Inyasha: For a human, you aint half bad.

Sakura: Why were you stuck to the tree?

Inuyasha went all dark and gloomy.

Inuyasha: Kikyo. She betrayed me and pinned me down.

Sakura: Isnt that the priestess that died fifty years ago?

Inuyasha: She died? He looked very sad for a moment.

Sakura: Look! A village.

Inuyasha: Ready to go?

Sakura: We're not going to hurt them are we?

Before Inuyasha could answer a girl cried out.

Girl: Somebody! Help me!

A giant centipede-youkai was chasing her.

Inuyasha: Its Kikyo!

Sakura: So shes not dead....

Inuyasha: Shes the guardian of the Shikon No Tama!!!!

Before Sakura stop him, he was going after the girl. The centipede at that point had attained and eaten the jewel. Just as Sakura had gotten there, Inuyasha was threatening the people.

Sakura: Inuyasha! Stop it please!

Inuyasha: Not until the Kikyo hands over the jewel!

Girl: I am NOT Kikyo! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-MAY!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Goman-nasai for Inuyasha's rudeness. hes been sleeping for fifty years and he apparently woke up on the wrong side of the tree.

Behind Kagome, an old lady was chanting, prayer beads and fangs flew to Inuyasha and placed itself over him onto his neck.

Old Lady: Quick Kagome! Say the word of subtergation!

Kagome: What word?

Sakura: For an Inu-youkai, my guess would be SIT!

*Pow!* Inuyasha meet grass. Grass, Inuyasha. Inuyasha pried himself off of the grass.

~BACK TO SESSHOMARU~

He got closer and closer to the noise. At last he got to the fellow Inu-youkai. He had never seen her before. She had black hair close to reaching the floor. It was past her waist and at about her knees. She had bangs like Sesshomaru's, an outfit like his too except for the boa (the fluffy thing over his shoulder not his tail dimwits!!!!). Her ears were as pointy as his also. She had piercing red eyes. She screamed only because of the fun she was having. She was torturing demons who had attacked her. Sesshomaru noticed her strength. It was the demons being tortured that were doing the screaming for distress. The youkai had finished her job. She glared over to Sesshomaru.

Youkai: How long have you been standing there? he had a strong, cold, demanding voice.

Sesshomaru: Long enough to tell thats you're a good fighter.

Youkai: Hn. Thanks I guess Sesshomaru. *she then bowed in respect for knowing he was a lord* My name is Serena.

Sesshomaru: Hello Serena.

Serena: Unlike your jack ass of a brother Inuyasha, I am full fledged.

Sesshomaru: Glad to see you think of him that way. Do you know he is alive again?

Serena: Again!? Shit the fag is like some immortal little pup. Would you mind if I were to kill him?

Sesshomaru: He is mine and mine alone to kill. Seeing as you with such a strength can defend herself, would you like to come with me? You may sit and watch me kill him.

Serena: I dont know ..I just might kill him myself if you like it or night. I listen to no one.

Sesshomaru: Until I came along. *with his speed to ran to her, poison whip ready. Before he reached her she was standing on a branch of a tree*

Serena: Fool. Do not think I cannot compare to the likes of you.

Sesshomaru: You may come if you agree to be my servant. *she glares at him but before she could say a smart ass comeback he continued with his sentence* More like my helper. *she continued to give him an evil glare with her piercing eyes but then looked away and jumped to the ground*

Serena: I'll come along quietly. ' I shall play him like the fool he is,' she thought. It would be an honor to travel with you Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: First...I have to find someone.

Serena: Is this 'someone' your looking for short, green, fat, and has a two headed staff?

Sesshomaru: Surely that is him. Where is he?

Serena: Oops...oh well. He is dead by now. I did not know he was a servant of yours my lord. *bows* I am sorry. My followers were hungry so when I saw him I thought' Well theres dinner for us all.' *she received a glare from Sesshomaru* I could get him back if you let me use your sword.

Sesshomaru looks at his sword then back at her." What do you know of this sword?"

Serena: Ah yes. The Tensuiga. It has the power to heal and revive those that are dead. There is another I am sure of it. You paid Totosai to make that one but...he made another one thats at your fathers tomb. If you have this one, then the other one is meant for... Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen." I let it go before but..dont ever say that name in front of me unless I permit it.

Serena: Yes Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru: More importantly. How do know all of this?

Serena: 'Tis a long story.

Sesshomaru: You shall tell it but make it short. We will talk later. First, to find Jaken.

Serena: So the twit's name is Jaken eh? Give me the sword, I shall find him and will be back shortly.

Sesshomaru: Are you ordering me to give my sword to a stranger on my lands without my presence?

Serena: You catch on quick. *she grins evilly* You know your land well....may I ask where is there a great surplus of food that I may feed to my hundreds of followers all Youkai.

Sesshomaru: Lead me to Jaken then I may show you.

Serena: You know your lands well. Where may I find enough food to fed a village of hundreds of Youkai? These are unusual a kind for they eat more than Youkai normally do.

Sesshomaru: Simple. Show me to Jaken I show you to food.

Serena: *bows* Thank you. They run off to Serena village to resurrect Jaken only to find him being pampered.

Jaken: Ahhh! Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! Thats the Youkai that brought me here!!! *he said in fear pointing to Serena*

Serena: Baka! *she hits him on the head* They're only making you fatter so you may fill them up more. Fellow Youkais!!!!!! I ask of you do not eat this lowly fool. 

Youkais: *in background* OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! OMG its Sesshomaru-sama!!

Serena: *making speech to village* Lord Sesshomaru will lead me to get food. I shall be back shortly. As Jaken shows her to food, the children at the village run around wishing to talk to and pamper the Lord. After all of this is done, Sesshomaru explains to Serena that she shall come back to her village every two months with a bigger supply of food then the last visit. They then walk off away from the village.

Sesshomaru: Jaken. Serena will be traveling with us. I do not want to hear any complaining or questions.

Jaken: yes Mi' Lord. Serena just stares at the ground. Sesshomaru spots her lollygagging( O.o) then unexpected words come out of his mouth.

Sesshomaru: Serena. *she looks up at him finally..* Whats bothering you? I shall not have crying if it must be as bad as I think. 

Serena: Sorry Lord Sesshomaru! 'Tis nothing.

Sesshomaru: You can start a new life now. A life with the death of Inuyasha.

~ AFTER TRAVELING SIXTY MILES~

Sesshomaru: We shall rest here. Tell me the story now Serena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seri: There will be a super small chapter next with her story included. Ja!


End file.
